Other Mid Sodor Railway Engines
Several other engines worked alongside Duke, Falcon, Stuart and Stanley on the former Mid Sodor Railway. According too The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, in 1936, the Railway had six locomotives (excluding Stanley). Three of these were sold off in that year in an effort to keep the Company's head above water. Their fates afterwards are unknown. These engines never appeared in any of the Railway Series stories, but appeared on the Reverend W. Awdry's model layouts of the Mid Sodor Railway. Though their existence was implied, they were never mentioned by name. Some of these engines were on display at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway, before the railway finally closed in 2005. In the television series, Skarloey, Rheneas, and Duncan made various cameo appearances on the Mid Sodor Railway as though they were depicted as the other engines working alongside Duke, Falcon, Stuart and Smudger. Albert Albert was a narrow gauge saddle tank engine. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Albert was designed by Henry Hughes and built by Falcon Works in Loughborough, England circa 1904, as an 0-4-0ST. He was later refitted with trailing wheels. He was later purchased by the Mid Sodor Railway and was given the number 5. No information was given about his fate once the railway closed due to bankruptcy, it can be assumed that he was either scrapped or sold. Technical Details Basis There were two models of Albert on Awdry's layout. The first version was built from a Minitrains Baldwin modified into an 0-6-0. It was later replaced, and the second version was based on a Hughes Falcon locomotive in original Corris Railway condition, like Falcon. File:AlbertMidSodorRailwayOldBasis.jpg|Albert's basis (first version) File:AlbertMidSodorRailwayBasis.jpg|Albert's basis (second version) Livery The newer version of Albert was painted sky blue with a black running board, and brass fittings. He had yellow name and number plates on the sides of his saddle tank and coal bunkers respectively. The original version's livery is unknown. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * Duke the Lost Engine - Granpuff (indirectly mentioned) Companion volumes * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways (indirectly mentioned) * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection (indirectly mentioned) |-| Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Season 4 - Granpuff (indirectly mentioned) |-| Other Media= Books * 1996 - Granpuff (indirectly mentioned) Gallery File:Albert(MS)1.png|The Rev W. Awdry's model of Albert File:Albert(MS)3.jpg|Albert drawn by 01Salty Jim Jim *'Number': MSR 6 *'Class': Kerr Stuart Skylark *'Designer': Kerr, Stuart & Co. *'Builder': California Works *'Built': sometime between circa 1910 and 1930 *'Configuration': 0-4-2T Jim was built by Awdry from a Gem Vari-kit, similar to Tim. Basis Jim is based on a Kerr Stuart Skylark class locomotive. A member of this class, "Lukee", is preserved in Australia. Livery Jim was painted green with a bronze dome and a black footplate. His name and number were painted in yellow on either side. Tim Tim *'Number': MSR 7 *'Built': 1918 *'Configuration': 0-4-0T Tim was built by Awdry as a generic tank locomotive, from a Gem Vari-kit. Livery Tim was painted black with a brass dome. Trivia * In one of Awdry's scrapbooks, it is noted that Tim pulled passenger trains to Cas-ny-Hawin. Jerry Jerry *'Designer': Andrew Barclay Sons & Co. *'Builder': Caledonia Works *'Built': circa 1919 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T Jerry was built by Awdry from a Peco kit. Basis The Peco Jeanette kit Jerry is made from is of a freelance design. However, the kit was based on the Andrew Barclay locomotive "Doll". "Doll" and its older sister "Gertrude" are preserved. Livery Jerry was painted green with a bronze dome and a black footplate. His name and number were painted in yellow on either side. Atlas and Alfred Atlas and Alfred *'Class': Decauville Type 1 *'Builder': Jouef Decauville *'Built': circa 1899 *'Configuration': 0-4-0PT Atlas and Alfred, also known as the Mine Engines, are two engines that worked at the mines of the Mid Sodor Railway, it is currently unknown what happened to the engines who worked at the mines which later were closed. Basis Atlas and Alfred were based and modelled on the Jouef Decauville Type 1 0-4-0PT locomotive, without cabs. Livery Atlas and Alfred were painted light brown with bronze domes. Trivia * Awdry's original layout had two mine engines, but only one engine was featured on the second layout. *The model Awdry used for Atlas and Alfred is prone to motor burn outs. This is most likely why only one engine is seen on his second layout as the first was ruined and he bought the second as a replacement. John and Jennings Jennings *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings & Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT John *'Configuration': 0-4-2T The Reverend W. Awdry's original layout of Mid Sodor featured two other red engines, named John and Jennings. They were both built from Peco James kits. The only difference being Jennings was modified into an 0-4-0WT. Their basis' are unknown. The two engines remained in storage at the Cadeby Light Railway. One was painted dark red with a brass dome, and the other resembles Rheneas. External Links * http://www.pegnsean.net/~railwayseries/msrhistory.htm * http://www.pegnsean.net/~railwayseries/duke.htm Category:0-4-0 Category:0-4-2 Category:0-6-0 Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Tram engines